


Didn't Have the Heart

by Forlorn_Melody



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Afterglow, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Mass Effect 3, Morning After, citadel date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 09:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11711361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forlorn_Melody/pseuds/Forlorn_Melody
Summary: A look into exactly why Shepard couldn't bring herself to disturb her favorite Major after their first night back together.





	Didn't Have the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the fluffiest thing I will ever write. Also, it gets very smutty VERY fast. You have been warned.

If anything, one of Kaidan Alenko’s greatest strengths in the field was his flexibility. No one on the Normandy matched him biotically. And if Shepard needed him to hack into an enemy security system? He was capable there, too. Shepard could assign him to just about any position on the field, and Alenko would prove his worth over and over again. However, nothing could match the sight of Kaidan Alenko on his knees.

He knelt at the foot of her desk, grinning up at Shepard from between her legs. The heat in his eyes matched her own as he caressed her thighs. Shepard shivered, spreading her legs a little further. Her fatigues would only get in the way if she didn’t get them off soon, but the thought of being summoned by a member of their crew, or worse, Anderson or Hackett, made Shepard keep her clothes on til the last, agonizing second. Kaidan didn’t seem to mind. God, how that man liked to tease.

Leaning closer, he dipped his nose just beneath her belt, and breathed against the fabric, sighing as he took in the scent of her. Not once did his lips touch her as he slid his nose down towards her crotch, and Shepard gripped the bottom of her chair as she fought to keep still.

“I swear to God, Alenko, if you don’t hurry up I’ll make you watch as I finish up those reports.” Shepard managed to keep her voice level and stern, but her smirk betrayed her.

Kaidan matched her expression, as he leaned his head against her thigh. “Mm,” he hummed into her inseam.  “What reports are those?”

“Expense and expedition reports. Commendations.” She leaned towards him, gripping his chin. “Reprimands.”

“Sounds harsh. Anything I should know about?” He unfastened the laces on her right boot, letting his fingers linger there before he pulled them off.

“Well. I wasn’t going to mention it, but…” Shepard scratched underneath his chin, feeling heat pool between her legs as his eyes drifted shut. “…Scuttlebutt says there’s been fraternizing on _my_ ship.”

Kaidan chuckled. His voice dipped low as he shifted his head. “We can’t allow that to happen, can we?” His lips brushed up the inside of her thigh, always close to her center but never actually reaching it.

“Yeah.” Shepard closed her eyes, trying to focus on her words, though the only thing that came to mind was the sensation of Kaidan’s breath and lips causing a delicious friction in the fabric between her legs. “Can’t—”A breath. “Can’t let my officers play favorites.”

“Imagine if they were caught.” Kaidan glanced back at the door, confirming the lock. He turned his attention back to her, undoing the laces on her left boot. “Imagine what the crew would think.”

Shepard smirked, catching his line of thought. “Imagine what Anderson would think.” A chuckle passed between them and Kaidan grinned widely. “What Hack— _ett!_ ” Moaning sharply, Shepard gripped the back of Kaidan’s head as he kissed her core through her pants.

“Shhh. What if someone hears you, Shepard?” Kaidan chuckled wickedly, pulling off her socks one and a time.

“I’ll just tell them I’m testing out a new toy I picked up on my last tour. One with _biotics_. Hear they’re all the rage.”

Kaidan’s head tipped back as he laughed. God, she lived and breathed for that laugh.

“Shh! My alibi only works if they can’t hear you.” She laughed too.

“Mm. Better muffle the sound, then, eh, Shepard?” He hummed into the fabric just east of her crotch. “Here, maybe?” Shepard gasped, gripping him tighter, pulling his head towards the center. “Oh! _Here._ ” He kissed her there, reaching above his head to undo her buckle. “I suppose that’ll work.” Kadian kissed harder, pressing his lips into her pants as he dragged them down her hips a centimeter at a time. Surely he could tell how soaked her underwear was getting.

“ _God_ , Kaidan.” Her fingers wound themselves into the hairs in the back of his head. He’d have to borrow her comb before he left.

His tongue dipped out of his mouth once her pants were past her knees. He dragged it up the length of her underwear. Her hips arched into his mouth. “ _Shepard_. You’re going to have to stop saying my name. _Especially_ like _that._ ”

“Fuck you, Alenko. _”_

“Later. Right now I just want to taste you.” He pulled her pants off her ankles, kissing her underwear in the least innocent of ways.

She moaned again, keening desperately, pushing her underwear down herself.

Kaidan chuckled. “So impatient, Commander.”He dipped between her legs again, nuzzling her clit with his nose. Just as his lips brushed her skin, he pulled back.

Shepard scrambled, reaching for him as he stood up. “Hey!” She protested as Kaidan scooped her up into his arms. “What do you think you’re doing, Alenko?”

“Bedding you properly, Ma’am,” he replied, carrying her bridal style to the bed, laying her down into the sheets.

Shepard sprawled out, loving every extra inch that the SR2’s cabin provided. She thanked every star in the sky that allowed her to share it with him. Some days she still couldn’t believe that Kaidan had followed her aboard. Especially now that she was working with Cerberus.

“God, I love you, Shepard. You’re so beautiful when you come undone.” Kaidan crawled over her, peeling off both their shirts in turn.

Warmth bloomed inside her chest, a pleasant ache forming between her heart and stomach. “I love you too, Kaidan. Always will.”

“I definitely like the sound of that.”Kaidan pulled down his own pants and boxers. He crawled over her. “I also like the sound of _this_.” His fingers brushed her clit at the same time as his lips crashed against hers.

“Mm.” Shepard sniggered as they paused for air. She let one hand travel down his chest. “Who woulda thought. Commander Shepard in bed with her Lieutenant—Sorry. _Staff Commander_ Alenko.” Miracles were strange things.

Kaidan froze. He pulled away from her, ever so slightly as he narrowed his eyes. “Staff Commander?”

Shepard blinked. “You were promoted, remember? After I died?”

Kaidan’s eyes widened. “You _died_?” He backed farther towards the edge of the bed. “How are you alive right now?”

No. No. No. Not again. “You _know_ , Kaidan.” She followed him, taking his hand. “Cerberus brought me back.”

Sometimes the nightmare ended there. Other times it ended after an agonizing argument with her then ex-boyfriend, breaking up with her _again_. His words somehow even more biting then they were on Horizon. Once she had even thrashed Kaidan against the wall with a biotic flare, knocking him unconscious. Shepard remembered emptying her dinner into the toilet after that one.

Snapping her eyes opened, Shepard angrily brushed away the tears that were without fail, running down her cheeks for the umpteenth time. Why couldn’t she get over him? _Why?_ God, she was probably one of the most eligible bachelorettes in the whole galaxy. Her chances of bedding some other lucky guy or girl would be so much better, wouldn’t they? Why did she have to dream about Kaidan Fucking _Alenko_ nearly every goddamn night? She almost preferred the Alchera nightmares to this. Almost.

Exhausted, yet too angry to fall back asleep, Shepard sat up. She pulled the sheets down to get out of bed—except something held them in place. Or someone. Shepard blinked. In the fog of the early morning hour, she struggled to remember what _actually_ happened, and what her deranged brain dreamed up. Probably all of it did _not_ happen, knowing her luck. And yet…

Ever so slowly she turned her head to the person tucked into the sheets next to her. In her _bed_. Very much shirtless. A peek beneath the sheets. Both of their bodies so very, very bare. She reached her hand near his shoulder, hovering, not wanting to wake him with her touch.  His skin so _warm_ like a _goddamn human radiator_ —just like it had always been. Shepard’s eyes traced his hairline from the back of his ears to the top of his neck, as she felt a pang behind her irises.

_Kaidan._

Yesterday’s memories slammed into her brain like James Vega in a shuttle. Lunch with Kaidan on the Citadel. The way he teased her over drinks, dinner, and even _dessert._ Finally, _finally_ telling him how she felt, when she should have told him three years ago. The endless elevator ride back to the Normandy’s docking bay. Wanting so desperately to undress him right then and there, knowing that she wouldn’t have the will to dress him back up before the doors opened again. Sneaking to her cabin like two horny teenagers. Slamming him against the fish tank, and being slammed in turn. Her fish would never forgive her.

Shepard felt a drip of water on her lap. Only then did she realize she had been crying. Surely this was another dream. She leaned down to kiss the back of his neck, against his amp in the way that always drove him wild. Then in the corner of her eye, Shepard saw the priority light blinking on her private terminal.

Mouthing some choice words, Shepard sat back up, giving Kaidan one last glance.  If only the galaxy could wait another hour. If only they could be something other than soldiers and Spectres for just one goddamn _day_. Would they ever get that day? Shepard chewed her lip. One minute. The war could wait one minute.

Slipping out the sheets and off the bed, Shepard stood and activated her omni tool. She kneeled, and activated the camera interface, snapping a picture of Kaidan lying there with his back turned. Shepard padded around the bed to the other side, taking a picture of Kaidan’s face. A smile rested on his lips, and the creases in his forehead had vanished. He looked more like the eager lieutenant who she shook hands with on the SR1 than the haggard major who graced the halls of the SR2. How long had it been since Kaidan had a good night’s rest?

Picking out a uniform from her dresser, Shepard walked to console. Later Kaidan would give her shit for not waking him up. Later Shepard would wonder about what would have happened _had_ she said fuck it and woke him up right then and there. Right now? She wouldn’t wake him up for anything in the world.


End file.
